Forever and always
by emilyann1021
Summary: Sam remembers when Gabriel was only the trickster and he stabbed him, he's not too fond of the memory. Warning: Sabriel fluff/Destiel (little bit)! Rated M: just to be safe!


Disclaimer: Not my boys (or fluff like this would be in the show), just my story

Summary: Sam remembers when Gabriel was only the trickster and he stabbed him, he's not too fond of the memory. Sabriel fluff!

**Forever and always**

Sam giggled as Gabriel lightly kissed his nose after Sam pulled away from their lip-lock to breathe. "I love that sound." Gabriel kissed his boyfriends temple softly, savoring the dulcet noise. The archangel began kissing down the side of the hunters face, desperate for the sound never to cease. Since Gabriel had come back from the dead, he and Sam had confessed their love for each other (much to the each others surprise that the dormant feelings were returned). When Gabriel let up Sam snuggled against his chest and laid his head over his angels heart. It was his favorite position, the modulation was a reminder that the angel was, in fact, alive and with him. Gabriel pulled Sam closer (if that was possible) and laid his head atop his. The archangel reached over to the night stand; they were in the room adjacent to Dean and Castiel. Once Dean and Castiel had come out to Gabriel and Sam they agreed to stay in separate rooms. The two men had a certain understanding of the archangel and the hunters relationship but it was never mentioned. Picking up a lolly pop he began eating away at it. "That's your sixth one tonight Gabe." Sam commented, after hearing crunching and the smell of apple wavering around his nose. He smiled up at the archangels scowl. Sam ran a hand over Gabriel's stomach. "You need to watch your figure, you're starting to bulge." Sam giggled again, playfully. Gabriel squeezed his shoulders, "Watch it Sammy, you don't want me angry." Sam shrugged lightly, "I can take you." Gabriel could practically hear the smile in his hunters voice. "You already stabbed me in the heart once so I wouldn't doubt it." He smiled at the youngest Winchester. Sam tensed automatically, frozen. "Hey what's wrong?" He ruffled Sam's hair buoyantly, but he didn't relax or loosen. "Nothing, I'm just tired. I think I'm gonna go to bed." He rolled away from Gabriel and snuggled closest to the edge of the bed as he could without falling off. Gabriel stared quizzically at him for a few moments before turning out the light, and throwing away the discarded candy stick.

When Gabriel woke the next morning he rolled over to kiss his boyfriends cheek. His arm reached out catching nothing but empty space, gone a broken piece of his heart. "Sam?" He sat up and glanced around their room. He quickly got up and ran to Dean and Castiel's room. He barged through the door, not bothering to knock. Castiel was snuggled in Dean's arms, but they were both awake. "Gabriel," Castiel sat up questioningly, "what is going on?" Gabriel looked around the room, finding it free of his lover. "Do you know where Sam is?" At this Dean straightened, "What happened?" Gabriel shook his head. "I don't know, I woke up and he was gone." Dean ran a hand down his face, "Can't you just fly in and find him?" The archangel scowled at Castiel now, "Now since you're creative little marking I can't." Dean untangled himself from Castiel. "Look," he reached for his car keys, "we...where are my keys?" Gabriel appeared outside to find the Impala gone. "He took the car." Dean got up and started furiously pacing. "What did you say to him?"

Sam looked around from where he sat on the soft soil. His cheeks were stained with wet from the excess rain from the previous night and from his memories. He had stabbed his angel in the heart. Gabriel knew and he threw it into Sam's face. Sam couldn't believe that the angel shared feelings for him and now he knew for certain he didn't deserve them. Sure Gabriel had killed Dean a bunch of times over one day, but he had brought him back. Gabe had never hurt Sam, he trusted him. And Sam had stabbed him in the heard, literally. Sam let another tear fall, another reminder that he didn't deserve the archangel, didn't deserve his love. Sam looked down at his hands. He hated his hands for holding the stake, he hated hated his mind for wanting to kill him, he hated his body for listening, he hated himself over all of it. The hunter thought about what Gabriel must be doing right now, he was probably looking for him. That thought made Sam's sadness deepen, he couldn't stop screwing up with Gabriel. Memories of that night came flooding back to him like a river, and he was a broken dam. At that thought rain seeped through the leaves again. Sam sat, allowing the pellets to crash against his skin. Sam was hoping the water would wash away his pain but it only sloshed it around, never draining it.

On the sixth ring Gabriel closed the cellular device and threw it harshly onto the bed. He frustratingly ran a hand through his hair, with the watchful (and suspicious) eyes of Castiel on his back. "And you have not the slightest idea why he would have left?" Gabriel turned to scowl at his brother. "What are you saying?" Gabriel advanced on the angel, voice hard and threatening. Dean stepped protectively in front of Castiel. "Calm down. He's not saying anything, we're just trying to figure out what happened." Dean's cell phone went off, he leaned to answer it never moving from his position by Castiel. "This is Agent Paige...yes...thank you." Dean hung up and shoved the phone back into his jean pocket. "That was a clerk from the gas station a couple miles over. He spotted the Impala across the street from the station." Gabriel looked hard at Dean, "What's the address?"

The cold had snaked its way from Sam's toes to his ears, but he ignored it. His legs had fallen asleep a while ago but that too was lost to him. He was immensely tired but didn't make a move to stand. Sam's fingernails dug into the damp soil. He was too weak to go back, and too weak to leave town. He hung his head, eye lids fluttering. Suddenly, a gentle hand cupped the side of his face, lifting it so auburn eyes met brown ones. Tears pricked Sam's eyes again, few toppled over with more on the horizon. "Sammy. Hey, why are you crying?" Gabriel wiped away Sam's tears with his thumbs, both hands on his face now. Sam shook his head and tried to look down but the archangels grip was binding. "What did I say? What did I do? Tell me." Tears were now in waves at the thought that Gabriel thought _he_ had done this. "I tried to kill you. At the time I thought I did." Gabriel all at once understood his lovers discomfort. "Sammy," Gabriel pulled the hunter against his warm chest, "it's okay. It's in the past, I forgive you." The celestial being looked to his lover, "But more importantly you need to forgive yourself." Sam sighed in Gabriel's arms.

Warmth spread throughout Sam's body, looking down he saw that he was dry and in pajamas. "We're in the motel." Gabriel said before Sam could ask. They were both laying on the bed in the middle of the cheap room. Gabriel pulled Sam against his chest, savoring the sound of his heartbeat. "I'm sorry." Sam quietly whispered. "Sam-" Gabriel started, but Sam interrupted. "No listen, I need to say this. I'm so, so very sorry for what I did." The archangel looked down at him. "If it was disappearing on me all day then I forgive you. That's all you need to apologize for." Sam kissed Gabriel's collar bone, "I love you Gabe." Gabriel beamed at the man in his arms. He began placing soft kisses down Sam's face, erupting giggles from him. "I love you too." The angel gently stroked the hunters hair and ran a hand up and down his arms. Sam's face pressed deeper into his chest. Gabriel tightened his hold and tenderly kissed Sam's hair. "Forever and always."

**Reviews please!:):)**


End file.
